


Lillies

by meowchela



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, dunno i just saw the lily room and got posessed ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Madotsuki visits her favorite flowers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lillies

You walk into a tunnel. Inside is dark, and you strain your eyes to see. You walk forward. You pass a single small white flower, and keep going. You walk a bit further and suddenly there's a whole field, spreading out as far as you can see, blocking your path. You turn your attention to the little flower directly in front of you.   
You crouch down, observing it for a while. It seems to glow in the dark room, as do all the other flowers.  
Lillies, you deduce from observing the one in front of you. Of course, you already knew that. You've been here dozens of times, to unlock a gateway or even just simply gaze at the beautiful dark field. Nothing calms you the way this does.  
You reach down and gently poke the lily you were observing.   
It makes a delightful jingling noise. One of your favorite noises in the entire realm. You smile, and then reach up to pinch your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> White lillies symbolize purity and rebirth.


End file.
